mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:SHERMAN222/Rozdział 5 - Prosta robota cz.1
Deszcz padał dwa dni non stop, było to dziwne doświadczenie widzieć dzień i deszcz, noc i deszcz. W tym długim czasie bezczynności dowiedziałem się wiele na temat żołnierzy na naszej pozycji [ CENSORED SCENE, FULL WERSION AVABILE ONLY ON BLOGGER ] Rozmowy poczynały się na wszystkie tematy, a gdy dany został zamknięty i zapadała cisza wystarczyło popatrzyć na pobliski wrak samochodu by omawiać jego stylistykę przez następne 2 godziny. Cała noc mineła zaskakująco szybko i w tym czasie deszcz miarowo ustawał gdy działo się to doszło do "pospolitego ruszenia" i wszyscy zajmowali stanowiska w błocie sam leżałem obok poznanego w czasie rozmowy Flash'a, naszym następnym celem był budynek połączony z sklepem, - Flash, melduj co widzisz. - Cel 35m w lini prostej... 2 CKM-y, 4 LKM-y... nieokreślona załoga budynku ale około 10, możliwe stanowiska snajperów i broni p-panc. Rozglądnąłem się po zdobycznym okopie i ekwipunku żołnierzy. - To u nas niewesoło... czym my to do cholery mamy zdobyć? - Nie wiem... może zrzuty na dziś się przydadzą. Parę godzin później doszło wprost do blogosławionego zrzutu jednak szczęścia nie mieliśmy i działo na spadochronach zostało zniesione przez wiatr, zaczepiło się o ruiny i tak sobie dyndało parę metrów nad ziemią. Bylismy wściekli, sprzęt którego potrzebowaliśmy był zasłoniety i tylko snajper-jednorożec siedzący w ruinie miał jakieś szanse go ściągnąć lub chociaż pokierować innych na działo, jednak wychylił sie za bardzo i dostał "kulkę minnie" i musiano go w te pędy zdjąć z stanowiska. Reasumując: Szlag trafił zrzut, a to była niewesoła sytuacja. - Przekaż na cały nasz odcinek że zostajemy. - Mutt... pogieło cię? - Nie, zostajemy tu bo inaczej nas wystrzelają, nie wiemy co się dzieje z haubicami więc nie mamy wsparcia ogniowego. - Grr... no dobra... Flash poszedł poinformować okop o utrzymaniu pozycji, w tym czasie zacząłem dobierać profity i sprawdzać statystyki: Poziom - 14 Siła - 79 Pż. - 7100 Panc. - 4000 Dośw. - 79826549 - Ciekawe... Mruknąłem sam do siebie i sprawdziłem profity, nie było tam nic nowego ale za to karma zmalała o dwa punkty. Z rezygnacją popatrzyłem przed siebie i przywołałem radiotelegrafistę, - Dowiedz się czy mozemy liczyć na jakiekolwiek wsparcie w czasie ataku. - Jasne. Zajął sie swoim a ja patrząc w stronę "fortecy" mruknąłem do siebie - Przepraszam ale muszę... - Dostaniemy coś pod kryptoniemem "CJ"... sygnał był z resztą niezbyt wyraźny... Moje ucho się podniosło. - Podziękuj i dowiedz się co to za cholerstwo. - Jasne. Po godzinie czekania przyjechały tajemnicze "CJ" - zwykłe Jeepy CJ-5 z roku 2055 z CKM, opancerzone składały sie na mały oddział czterech CJ-ów, dwa z CKM i dwa z wyrzutniami rakiet. - No i to nam ma kurde pomóc?! - No... ale sir, jest wsparcie! - A co oni zrobią? - Eee... są pod twoją komendą sir... Seffir nie żyje... musiano wybrać kogoś na dowodzącego... W miarę jak to mówił pochylałem sie nad nim z złością. - Jakim kur*a prawem ja o tym nic nie wiem?! - Jakieś... 10 minut temu... go kropneli... - Świetnie... no światnie... Cholera jasna! kopnąłem skrzynie z amunicją stojące za sobą a potem zrezygnowany siadłem w błocie. - Zejdź... mi... z oczu. - Tak sir! Ulotnił się szybko, sam po chwili wstałem i podeszłem do załóg CJ-ów. - Spieprzajcie, nie macie tu czego szukać... chyba że będziecie dokumentować masakrę. - Sir, nie ma mowy, mamy rozkaz przydzielenia do tego odcinka i zdobycia przyczółka za wszelką cenę. - Kto wam dał taki samobójczy rozkaz? - Shining Armor. - Dobra zostajecie, ale migiem mi sie ustawić i ostrzelać tamten budynek. Wskazałem im cel który został obficie ostrzelany, - Dalej, ruszamy! najpierw przeżucono trapy przez okop a potem rozpoczął sie szturm, szturm wykazał piekielną skuteczność CJ-ów, były świetną osłoną przeciw pociskom jednak Boys dawał się im we znaki i badzo łatwo przebijał lekki pancerz ale tylko jednago egzemplaża. Każdy egzemplaż różnil sie uzbrojeniem, pancerzem i kamuflarzem więc łatwo można sie było domyślić że są to swojego rodzaju prototypy, jeden był wyraźnie wolniejszy ale z mocniejszym pancerzem i dobrym uzbrojeniem, średni był numer 3 który nie łączył w sobie pancerza ale silę ognia i mobilność, 2 miała słaby CKM ale dobry pancerz z kolei 1 była wprost bezużyteczna. Ale gdy współdziałały stanowily skuteczny mały oddział lekkiej broni pancernej. - Sir, twierdził pan że to gówno. - Mogłem sie pomylić... a teraz strzelaj! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Fanfiki